And The He Rose Again
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Set in fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry attempts to save a young girls life from the newly freed and almighty dark lord and finds love along the way. Please read and review


And He Rose Again…

Chapter One: The Bracelet 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything from it. However, I do own the characters Katheryn (Kate, Katie) Winthrop, Ava Tesacadaro, Ethan and Emilie Winthrop so please do not use them without my permission, thanks.

Author's Note: In this particular fic, Harry is a fifth year at Hogwarts and is slightly over female character Cho Chang. 

Genre: Romance/ Action-Adventure/ Mystery

Rating: PG

****

Read, Enjoy, and Review.

Please NO FLAMES.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quickly yet stealthily, a capped figure ran through the forbidden forest at a high speed, dodging trees and logs along the way. The wind blew roughly that night as the leaves ruffled under the cloaked figures feet. The shadow looked back frequently and carefully.

"Come back, child!" a high-pitched shaky voice yelled somewhere from the darkness.

The figure ran faster, as if running for dear life, its main goal to reach the Hogwarts Castle.

"Almost there, run!" the figure whispered to itself breathlessly.

The shadow was meters away from the doors of the castle when a large, skinny figured appeared abruptly in front it, stopping the apparent escape.

The cloaked figure fell onto its knees and began to sob quietly.

"Stop your whimpering child!" said a cold, malicious voice. "You wouldn't want to rust."

The figure stopped immediately.

"Why do you run from me, child? Are you not aware of whom I am? I am the Lord of everything on this earth and below it. I am darkness, I am fear. I am a recurring nightmare that will never go away until I have taken your mind over completely. Wherever you run, be it the ends of the earth, I shall find. For you belong to me."

"I belong to no man," said the figure through clenched teeth. The voice belonging to that of a young woman.

The tall man with the cold voice began to laugh sardonically. " Is that so?" asked the man, slightly amused. "Wormtail, teach this whiny brat to stay in her place!"

Out of the trees came a short, balding man. The man once known as the deceased Peter Pettigrew. The tall, skinny figure began his descent back into the forest, as the short figure cuffed his sleeves and raised his wand threateningly.

"Please--," said the cloaked figure pleadingly, standing up.

The short figure closed his eyes and yelled, **_Stupefy!_** And with a loud the thump the cloaked woman fell onto the ground.

At that moment, in the comfort of his four poster bed, in the dormitory of the Gryffindor House, Harry Potter woke with a start.

His, Harry, face was shining with cold sweat as he ran his fingers across his now burning scar. Shakily, he reached for his glasses from his bed table and put them on. Once his room was in focus, he looked around to see if any of his other fellow roommates were awake. However, they were not. Harry got up from his bed to get a drink of water, but the weight of his legs prevented him from doing so. His whole body felt as though it weighed a ton and his heart was beating as fast as a hummingbirds rapidly flapping wings. His head pounded and his muscles ached as his chest moved up and down wearily. Even his hair hurt.

He sat at the edge of his bed trying to figure out why he felt so horrible. He turned to look around to see if anyone else was awake before he proceeded to his trunk to grab some parchment and a quill. He was going to do the same thing he always did when he was in trouble.

Inform Sirius Black.

That morning Harry had a bit of trouble getting up in time for breakfast in the Great Hall. After minutes of slowly putting on his robes and preparing his things for the day, Harry groggily sauntered into the Gryffindor common room and announced that he was ready to leave.

"Harry? Are you all right? You look like you've been up half the night?" asked a bushy-haired girl, known as Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, I'm okay considering that I was up half the night," he responded sleepily.

"What d'you mean, Harry?" asked a boy, with fiery red hair.

"I woke up in the middle of the night with my scar hurting. Before you say anything Hermione, I already wrote to Sirius about it, so let's talk about something else."

The bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl and the red-haired boy exchanged uneasy looks, but decided to drop the subject.

At this time in the Great Hall, owls began to soar across the ceiling, occasionally dropping letters at the Gryffindor table. Harry received one from Hedwig. He had hoped it was Sirius but he knew the reply would be too soon. Instead, it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. Harry read the letter once over, although he was pretty sure he knew what it said.

"Hagrid wants to meet before lunch," he said slightly enthusiastically.

Later that day, the trio ventured through the forbidden forest to Hagrid's hut.

"Did you hear 'Arry?" Hagrid asked greeting them at the door. "They spotted him. They spotted _Wormtail_."

"What?" Harry asked excitedly and bewilderedly at the same time as he and friends entered Hagrid's hot, somewhat stuffy cabin.

"Well, they saw him in Diagon Alley wit' someone else in a black cloak. Here it is 'Arry. Right here in the Daily Prophet," he said handing Harry the wizard newspaper. Harry began to read it aloud.

_October 23, 2001_

DIAGON ALLEY- Peter Pettigrew, who was once assumed dead, was spotted in Flourish and 

Blotts with a cloaked stranger. Pettigrew unsuccessfully attempted to disguise himself but that trademark squeaky voice gave him away. Moreover, Pettigrew was wearing a robe and cloak to small for him and when it fell from his head, he was recognized immediately. 

However, witches and wizards alike are puzzled at who the stranger in the black cloak was. The face was covered by an iron mask and the head was kept bowed constantly. Wizards and witches around the world are wondering and fearing that the figure might have been the Dark Lord himself or the escaped convicted murderer Sirius Black.

Or perhaps it was Katheryn Winthrop, kidnapped daughter of famous merchant Ethan Winthrop. A local customer spotted a gold bracelet on the figures arm that showed the initials K.E.W. engraved in cursive, initials that perhaps meant Katheryn Elisabeth Winthrop. The young aristocrat has been missing for three months now and her father and mother, British debutante Emilie Winthrop have tirelessly been searching for their daughter with no avail.

If Pettigrew, Black, Katheryn Winthrop, or whomever the cloaked stranger may be are spotted, please contact the Ministry of Magic or the Daily Prophet immediately.

-Ava Tescadaro

"Question, what would you-know-who or Wormtail have the need of a girl for?" asked Ron.

"Who knows?" Hagrid replied. "Maybe there just tryin' to scare her family. You-know-who and his followers did stuff like that a lot just to scare people. Maybe this is a true sign he's back."

Harry couldn't help but feel angry with himself. Although it wasn't, he felt really bad about Voldemort coming back to power. First, Cedric Diggory died and now some girl had gone missing. Harry didn't know what to do.

Silently as they walked back to the Hogwarts Castle, Ron tripped over a log behind them.

"Honestly, Ron. Watch where you're going," Hermione said exasperatedly.

Ron murmured something as he began to get until he noticed something gold was on shimmering from under the dirt.

"Wait guys! There is something under here. I think it's --" he said excitedly," just some stupid _gold bracelet_," he said, the excitement fading from his voice. He got up and threw the bracelet behind him and dusted him self off. 

Harry turned to look at the shimmering bracelet. 'It couldn't be,' he thought to himself. 'Or could it?'

Slowly he began walking towards the bracelet and then picked it up from the ground. He dusted it off with his shirt and read the engraving:

K.E.W.

On the back it said:

It's an honor to be your Father

-E.W.

"I can't believe it. She was here!" he exclaimed

"Who Harry?" asked Hermione.

"K.E.W. This is her bracelet. She was here! Look," he said, pointing at the engraving," it's an honor to be your Father, E.W. Ethan Winthrop. Ethan Winthrop is her dad. It's gotta be hers."

"We should take this to Dumbledore right now, Harry! She could still be alive," Ron said as he and Hermione began to walk quickly to the castle.

Harry, however, stood there looking around. Quietly he whispered, "Katheryn. I'm going to find you, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find you. I promise," and he ran off to alert Dumbledore of the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what d'you think? Tell me- but please no flames.

P.S. Where exactly is K.E.W, is she somehow connected to the Dark Lord, and what is Harry planning to do about it?

****

Find out in the next chapter:

The Promise

Coming Soon


End file.
